Baby It's Cold Outside
by girlcop979
Summary: Maura takes Jane on a ski trip as a surprise birthday gift. Mother nature has other plans once the get the the cabin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**The girls aren't mine; if they were my student loans would be paid off.

**Author****'****s****note:**It's starting to get cold outside here in Texas and thought this would fit the mood. Enjoy.

They have waited all month for these next few days. It was going to be just the two of them hanging out as friends in a cabin at some remote ski resort in Colorado. Jane would prefer if they were more than friends, but that is neither here nor there. She's just happy to get away from the city with Maura for a few days.

"Jane I have been checking the ski report for our trip. It looks like there is going to be great weather for us." Maura was on her computer in the morgue looking at the latest in winter ski fashion. "I am so excited to be able to pull out my old skis and hit the slopes again. It's also going to be great to get away with you for a while."

"You do realize that I have never been skiing before. I may just tube down the mountain rather then tumble on my ass after falling over and over again." Jane huffs looking over Maura's shoulder. "What are you looking at? Do you expect to pick up some random guy while we are there?"

"Well the thought has crossed my mind a time or two, but in reality while these ski suits are fashionable, they are really warm. Since I expect to be able to go down a black diamond trail, I need the warmest clothes I can find." She says with just a hint of pride. Maura doesn't add in that the reason she dresses the way she does is in effort to subtly seduce Jane, plus it also gives her an extra sense of self-confidence.

Jane snorts, "Well if you do bring a guy to the cabin, keep the noise down, I need to catch up on my latest crime novel." She feels a slight pang of regret as she thinks about Maura, her Maura, being with a man. "I'm going to go home so that I can finish packing. Are we still on for pizza and a movie tonight?"

"Of course we are Jane, besides we are catching a cab to the airport from my house anyway. It will save us time and you won't have to wake up as early. You can sleep in the guest room." She would much rather share the bed with Jane, but she didn't want to make Jane feel uncomfortable. Yes, they have shared a bed before but that was at her apartment, and she only has the one bed so it was a necessity, otherwise one of them would have had to sleep on the couch. Oh well maybe this trip will help present her with that opportunity.

"Alright, I will be over later tonight." Jane is walking back to the elevators as she says this.

Maura's house

The pizza had already been ordered and Maura was in the kitchen pouring some wine that she had picked out that goes well with pizza. Jane won't know that it is supposed to go together, but to Maura it makes the flavors of the pizza come out more.

Jane rings the doorbell when she arrives at the house. She would use her key and let herself in but both hands are full with her luggage. "Maura, hurry up and open the door. I'm freezing my butt off here." Jane shouts at the door.

"Calm down, you shouting is not going to make the door open any faster. Besides I thought you were the delivery boy bringing our pizza and I was getting money to pay you." She helps Jane in and adds her luggage to the pile by the couch.

"Well as you can see my hands were a little full, so I couldn't use my key." Just then the doorbell rings again. Jane beats Maura to the door so she can pay for the pizza since Maura is the one paying for the trip. The trip was a surprise birthday present from her.

"You didn't have to do that Jane" She did feel flattered that Jane was so eager to pay for their dinner even if it was pizza. "I have our drinks in the kitchen. Do you want to eat at the bar or in the living room so you can watch Sports Center?"

"If you don't mind I would like to eat in the living room. There has been a lot of trading today in the Major League."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe you could explain more about the game to me. I do understand the basic principles of the game, but it's the subtleties of the game that I don't quite grasp." Maura grabs a slice and puts it on her plate. "So what is the difference between a slider and a curve ball?"

"Well you see, a curve ball will break right to left usually on an even plane as it approaches the batter." Jane takes a bite of pizza before continuing with her explanation. "A slider will break slightly downward with a right to left track. Why are you suddenly so interested in the game, not that I am complaining?"

"It is a game of stats and you know how I like numbers and facts, plus you like it so much that I figured that you would be willing to share your love for the game."

"My baseball brain is yours to pick then. Right now let's just figure out what trades took place today."

Jane spent the rest of the evening explaining how each of the trades would affect her beloved Red Sox this upcoming season. It was going to be a tough year for her boys, but is determined to stand by them through it all. Maura had long since fallen asleep, so she fireman carried her to her bed and tuck her in. Jane gentle moved some hair out of Maura's face and watched her sleep for a few minutes before going to the guest room the get some rest herself. Tomorrow they would be getting on the plane for Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and breakfast. She walks to the kitchen while pulling a sweater over her head. "Really, Maura you decided to make a full breakfast spread on the morning we leave for three days?" Jane pours herself a cup of coffee. "Not that I'm complaining, this is wonderful."

"Well since you did carry me to bed last night it's the least that I could do considering you did not wake me up." Maura says as she takes a seat on the barstool next to Jane. "Also I thought that your mom and brother would like a hot breakfast when they get up."

"Oh, how thoughtful. You know Tommy will never leave if you keep feeding him."

"Maybe that is my intent." Maura smirks.

"That is so not cool." Pouting Jane hops off her stool, "The food was delicious as always, but now I must go get cleaned up for our flight. I don't want to be one of those people that other passengers don't want to be around because of body funk."

"Jane body odor is normal. Some animals produce a particular scent when they are in the mood to mate."

"Well for this animal that scent does not involve body odor to signal when I want to mate."

"Oh, so what is your signal when you want to mate?" The thought has her mind racing.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." She says over her shoulder as she walks to the guest bathroom.

Maura thinks to herself, "hmm, maybe I will, maybe I will." She is staring at Jane's shapely backside the whole time.

30 minutes later….

Jane is on the couch pulling on her shoes, "Hurry up Maura, we are going to be late if we don't leave now." Just then the cab arrived to take them to the airport. "I'm going to start loading up the luggage."

Maura walks out just as Jane makes the first trip to load the cab. She grabs the remaining luggage before locking up the house. "You can't rush the art of perfecting this look. Besides you never know when the will meet a potential lover."

Jane finally gets a chance to look at her friend; she is dressed comfortably yet stylish. The plum colored turtleneck sweater showed off her amazing curves. Man the temperature of her skin was increasing just looking at Maura despite the cold. "I hope that is not too uncomfortable for the flight."

Maura brushes past Jane to enter the open door of the cab that she was holding. She heard a sharp intake of breath. This also gives her a chance to check Jane out. She picked to wear dark wash blue jeans with a Red Sox hoodie. Typical Jane, practical yet for some reason Maura found it arousing.

The trip to the airport and through security was uneventful except for Jane felt that she had to flash her badge to keep some men from getting to Maura.

Once seated on the plane Maura turns to Jane, "why did you intimidate those men that were only trying to talk to me?"

"If I didn't do that, then we would still be waiting in line and might have missed the flight. Besides some of them gave me the creeps." Jane didn't want to admit that she was jealous of those men wanting her attention. In her eyes, Maura was not only her best friend, but in her dreams they were lovers.

"Point taken, but you could have at least let me get some numbers." She knew that she was getting under Jane's skin by saying these things. In reality she just did it to see the jealousy boil in Jane's eyes. One day she would push hard enough and Jane would give in and act on the jealousy.

The flight attendant was going over the safety procedures by this time so both Jane and Maura got settled in their seats. The flight would last four hours so Jane knew that she could cover a large portion of her crime novel before they landed.

Once in the air Maura turned on her iPod to listen to some of her favorite music and asked for a small blanket and pillow. She was tapping her shoe to the beat until she began to drift off to sleep.

Jane did not notice that her companion had fallen asleep until she felt Maura's head settle on her shoulder and a sigh make her hair tickle her cheek. "She's so damn cute." Jane thinks to herself before deciding that she would take a nap too.

The flight attendant was pushing the beverage and snack cart down the aisle by the time they were both long ago asleep. Jane's head had settled on top of Maura's, which was still on her shoulder. She brought the sleeping pair another blanket and covered them up. The flight attendant made a mental note to wake them up before they arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

They were making their rounds to prepare for landing when the flight attendant woke Jane up so that she could wake her companion without startling her. Thanking her, Jane smiled that Maura's sleeping form and gently brushed her hand across her cheek. "Maura, wake up we are about to land and you were starting to drool on my shoulder." She just had to throw that in as pay back for flirting with all the guys in the line for security.

A slight blush creeps across Maura's face as Jane's words hit her through the sleep-induced haze. Wiping her hand across her mouth she spoke, "I'm sorry Jane. I tend to do that when I am comfortable enough the drift into my REM cycle of sleep."

Smiling at the choice of words and facts that the doctor used even still half asleep Jane just helped her buckle her seatbelt. "Really Maura, I was thinking it was maybe because you were dreaming about a good wine or shoes."

This comment earned her a pat on the leg. "Well I was dreaming but that is for me to know and you to find out." This is the last thing she says before setting back into her seat for the landing.

"You do realize that I am a trained interrogator and know how to get information out of people." Jane issued this as a challenge to the fine doctor. She was thinking the whole time that she would know what the dreams were before the trip was over.

The pair departed the plane and walked to baggage claim. The airport was not that busy since they have planned to take the trip in the days following Christmas and just before New Years since most people were with their families for the holidays. Jane told Ma that she would be leaving after Christmas since they see each other every day at work. She seemed to understand, which Jane thought was odd at the time. She would have to ask about that some time while here in Colorado.

As soon as they retrieved their luggage they caught a cab to the resort so they could check-in and hit the slopes as soon as possible.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I just got an update on the ski report and they are saying that the light dusting from a small system that passed through last night has left fresh powder. The upper altitudes have the best snow since not many go up there. I hope that my snow skies got here safely."

"Well all that I care about is having a snowball fight with you as soon as we get settled in the cabin."

"Jane, you wouldn't do such a childish thing, or would you?" Maura tried to act surprised.

"Is that an attempt at sarcasm?" Maybe Ma was right; her bad sarcasm was rubbing off on her friend. " If is was, you need to work on your delivery. Besides I would do a childish thing like that since we are on vacation. I don't want to be a cop for a few days. I just want to be Jane Rizzoli, luckiest person in the world to have you." Oh that last part slipped out before she could stop it. Damn, she needed to make sure her brain to mouth filter was in proper working order before she let her feelings for Maura come out. "I mean that as in you are my best friend and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"Well I like the way you put it first." Maura dropped this bomb on Jane before turning to talk to the receptionist and get directions to their cabin. "Oh look Jane, they have holiday themed karaoke tonight after the ski lifts close. Can we please attend this? I haven't done karaoke since college."

"Yes, we can." Jane slowed a bit as Maura's comment hit her, "whoa, back up, you Maura Isles, the shyest and self-proclaimed most socially awkward person sang karaoke in college." Jane was shocked.

"I was actually quite good at it and won a few competitions in the process. I used the money to buy extra reading material for my classes. Besides I didn't go out and do it, I sang at the senior center I was volunteering at."

"Oh, of course it would not be in the way I would have thought." This woman was like on of those intense mysteries, many layers just waiting to be sorted though and examined before you could see the whole picture. "Don't think that this little tactic is going to make me forget about that little bomb you dropped on me back there."

"Maybe you will find out what I meant by that before we get back home." Thanking the receptionist for the keys and a ride to the cabin, Maura grabs her luggage and turns to Jane. "They have a snow cat that we can pay to take us up to the cabin or we can walk. I personally would like to take the snow cat considering the cabin is half a mile from here."

"Snow cat it is, by the way what exactly is that."

"Well it is like a snowmobile but bigger with tank tracks and a cab to ride in so you're not out in the elements. They sometimes used them to build half-pipes for snowboarders to do tricks on."

"Sounds cool, let's go and maybe they will let me drive it."

"I don't know about that Jane. It's not like driving a car."

"Well way to suck all the fun out of it. Let's hurry up because we are burning daylight and we still have a snow fight to have."

Maura just shakes her head as she walks along behind Jane to check out her backside as she walks. "She really does have a nicer gluteus maxims than Tommy."

"Did you say something Maura? Were you just checking out my ass and comparing it to my brothers'?" She was holding out her hand to help Maura up in to the cab of the snow cat.

"Oh, I didn't think I said that aloud, but if you have to know, yes I was." She grabs Jane's hand to get in the cab. "It is a prime example of how the muscles work together to make a sexually appealing body part. In many countries the size and shape of the gluteus maxims is a criteria that is examined when determining mates."

"Is this some science way of hitting on me?" Jane asks trying not to laugh.

"No, I was just pointing out a fact. If I was to hit on you as you say, I am not so socially awkward to not know how to do it. I have after all been on more dates then you in the last year."

"Gee, thanks Maura. I can't help that the one guy that I would consider dating is currently in Afghanistan."

"Good point." Changing subjects Maura asks, "What song are you thinking about singing tonight?"

"I don't think I will be singing unless I have had a few drinks in my system. The only time I sing is in my shower or in the car to a steering wheel."

"Well that is a shame, one time I over heard you singing in the guest bathroom, you have a great voice." The snow cat stops in front of the cabin. "oh here we are."

"Wow, this place looks even better then the website makes it appear." She is the first out of the snow cat. While Maura is climbing down, Jane gathers up some snow in her hand and throws it at her back. She nearly falls over from laughing at the look of shock in Maura's face.

"You didn't just throw snow at my favorite coat?" Maura rushes at Jane knocking her over. Jane wraps her arms around Maura pulling her down with her. So Maura gets a handful of snow and rubs it in the detective's dark locks.

Jane is laughing to hard to notice what she is doing. "Uncle, uncle." She calls a truce to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure why you are calling uncle, but I will stop so we can go in and get out of the wet clothes now." Only she does not immediately move off of Jane. She gazes at the disheveled mess of snow covered hair and slightly red face of her best friend. The sight before her takes her breath away. Without realizing it she is slowly closing the distance between them.

"Earth to Maura." Jane states without opening her eyes, and so she doesn't know that Maura was close to crossing a line that has been tested many times throughout their friendship.

Realizing what she was about to do she gets up. "Oh sorry, I got distracted."

Standing she reaches out a hand to help Jane stand.

"By what? We are the only ones out here now that the snow cat driver left. Thanks" Finally standing she realizes that she has yet to let go of the proffered hand.

"No problem, let's go in an get warmed up. I don't know about you, but my clothes are now wet and would like to change before hitting the slopes. Also a nice warm cup of hot chocolate would be great." Maura lets go of Jane's hand to pick up her luggage and proceed into the cabin.

"So which room do you want? The one that overlooks the mountain or the one the overlooks the frozen lake." Jane enters the cabin, careful not to track in too much snow.

"Hmm, I will take the lake side, since that is on the east side and gets the morning sun. I know how you like to get your beauty sleep." Maura enters her room and begins unpacking. "You can take a shower first, since there is only one bathroom and I will start making a snack for us."

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think that we will have much time to ski today, or should we just wait until morning?" Jane started the water in the shower to get the bathroom steamed up so that the air was not too cold when she got in.

Checking the time on her watch Maura notices it was going to be dark soon, "Well, since it will most likely be dark by the time we both get cleaned and changed, it would be best to wait until morning." She was looking through the fully stocked kitchen trying to decide what to make. "How does soup sound for a snack before we go back to karaoke tonight?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm still not singing tonight."

By the time Jane was finished showering, the soup was warmed and the doctor was scooping some in to bowls.

Jane was towel drying her hair as she sat on a barstool at the island. "Smells great Maura."

As she brought the bowls over to the island, Maura got a glimpse of her friend. She looked amazing with her hair still damp from the shower in her jeans and nice sweater. "You looked dressed to go out, but you might want to dry your hair completely before we leave. I don't want you catching a cold."

"Of course I am going to dry my hair Maura, I am from Boston. It does tend to get cold there too."

"Well, I just don't want you sick on your vacation. I am not that kind of doctor, but I will do my best to cure you."

After eating and cleaning up the dishes both women went off the get ready for their night out. As always Maura had packed clothes that looked like they belonged on a fashion runway and not at a ski resort, but that is just Maura being Maura. She doesn't have to attitude of a wealthy person, but she does have a taste for the finer things in life. Jane has already called for the snow cat to come pick them up and it was waiting outside, when Maura stepped out of her room.

"Wow, looks like I should have put my badge on tonight to be your body guard."

"That won't be necessary Jane, I'm a big girl and can handle myself, but thanks for the offer. Unless, you are going to be one of my suitors." She winks as she walks out to the snow cat.

Jane says to herself, "Tonight is going to be very trying on my nerves. I hope that have good whiskey at this place." She follows Maura out after locking the door.

**Author's Note: I don't know much about skiing, so please be forgiving of any mistakes made on that part. In the next chapter our girls will sing. Feedback is encouraged and wanted. I'm glad to see that so far many of you like the direction it is going.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews. It sure makes continuing the story easier, now to get on with the show. **

By the time Maura and Jane arrived at the resort bar and grill, the karaoke was beginning to make a list for the order in which the patrons would sing. Maura suggested to Jane that she go order them some drinks while she puts her name on the list for her time. Little did Jane know, that she also included a little surprise for the detective. This was going to be a great night and maybe lead to something that Maura wanted to do when they were on the ground in the snow earlier in the day.

"I got us a couple of shots of whiskey to start the night off with. I'm going to need it if you are wanting to see me go up there and make a fool of myself." Jane hands off a shot to Maura as well as an Irish Coffee.

"Usually I don't take shots, but if it will help you relax enough to actually participate in the evening's activities then so be it. Cheers." They touch their shot glasses together and tap them on the table before upending them in their mouths. Maura struggles to not make a face as the liquid fire washes down her throat. She chases it with a sip of her coffee to get the aftertaste out of her mouth.

Laughing Jane points this out to her, "You know the face you just made, makes me think that you need to go take a personal right now."

"Oh stop that you," Maura playfully slaps Jane's leg smiling at her. "I warned you that I'm not accustomed to drinking hard liquor straight."

"Okay, Maura I am sorry that, it's just that was about the most adorable face you have made since Hoyt tried to kill us."

"Well I will drink to the fact that you finally have overcome your personal demon."

"Also, to the fact that we are here together in this amazing place." Jane drinks her beer and Maura her coffee. "So, what song will you be singing tonight?"

"I was thinking that I sing Santa Baby. It's one of my favorite Christmas songs."

"You do realize that many think of that as a sexy song right?"

"Of course, I picked it because I saw this very attractive Italian when I walked in. Maybe I'm trying to get their attention tonight. It just so happens to also be the song I sang the last time I won a sing off."

"So, where is this hot Italian that you speak of? All that I see are either college students or middle aged men, none of which appear to be remotely like some of the guys I have seen in your past dating experiences."

This comment earns her a glare from the woman across the table. "Just how closely have you been watching my dating patterns?"

"Not that close. I'm just good at being observant since that is after all a big part of what makes me so good at my job." She winks as she takes another swig of beer.

"Oh right, I thought it might have been because you were jealous of those men." Secretly she hoped that was the real reason behind the observations. "In case you had to know, the said Italian is hanging around in the corner by the fire."

As Jane turns her head to look around to see if she can find who she will be fighting tonight to keep Maura's attention. The only man that she noticed was a little old man in smoking a pipe. "Please don't tell me that you have suddenly become a gold-digger." Little did she realize that Maura had quietly got up from the table to go take her turn on the stage, she only noticed when the first strains of the familiar song began to play.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me

I've been an awful good girl

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight"

Jane was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. It sounded like honey to her ears. She was beginning to forget how to breath as the song continued.

"Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue

I'll wait up for you dear

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed

Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed

Next year I could be oh so good

If you'd check off my Christmas list

Boo doo bee doo"

Jane thinks to herself, "did she just smile and wink at me on that line? Please tell me she did."

Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's

Not a lot

I've been an angel all year

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed

To a platinum mine

Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Maura was no longer reading the words off the screen since she knew them by heart, so instead she had her eyes locked on Jane. She could see just how dark her eyes have grown, although she could not figure out if it was out of lust or if the alcohol was beginning to take effect in Jane. Either way she loved the way the thought made her feel.

Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks

Sign your 'X' on the line

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree

With some decorations bought at Tiffany's

I really do believe in you

Let's see if you believe in me

Boo doo bee doo

Maura took the mic off the stand and began walking around the room singing to various men on her lap, taking the time to drag her hand across their shoulders, much like the parlor singers of days of old.

Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring

I don't mean a phone

Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

Hurry down the chimney tonight

As she sang the chorus the last time, Maura had got one of the better looking men in the crowd to his feet and she did a slow slide down his body with her backside. She placed the mic back on the stand and did actually get the number of the young man that was kind enough to dance with her.

The cat calls and wolf whistles that filled the room was nothing compare to the sound of Jane's heart pounding in her ears. She had to call the waitress over to order another shot to attempt to calm the fire building inside of her, but it did little to remedy that.

"Well that was exhilarating." Maura beams as she sits on the stool next to Jane lightly brushing her knee against Jane's as she does so. "We are performing a duet after this next song by the way."

"How long have we been friends? It has taken me this long to figure out just how much of a vixen you can be." Still shocked by the song, performance, and the innocent brush of the knee, Jane finally registers what Maura has said to her. "Wait what! You signed us up to do a duet."

"Well I thought it would be easier for you to sing in front of a crowd if I was up there with you."

"I'm going to need more liquid courage before this song is over, or else I'm going to sound like a pre-pubescent boy with my voice cracking left and right." She orders two shots of tequila and quickly downs them. "What song are we doing anyway?"

"Follow me up to the stage and you shall see." She extends her hand to act as encouragement to actually get Jane up to the stage.

"You owe me big time for this by the way." Jane takes Maura's hand and leads her to the stage.

Taking their mics the pair indicate to the dj that they are ready.

Maura begins, "I really can't stay"

Jane subsequently follows up with her line, "Baby, it's cold outside"

"I've got to go away"

"Baby, it's cold outside"

"This evening has been"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in"

"So very nice," Maura reflects on the words and listens to how true they ring tonight.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." Jane laces her free hand with Maura's. The move sends sparks through both of them.

"My mother will start to worry" Maura is liking the fact that Jane is beginning to crack and give into her feelings.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry."

"My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar." Jane releases Maura's hand and indicates to the fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"The neighbors might think." Maura really didn't care what the neighbors thought right now, all that she could think about right now was getting Jane back to the cabin.

"Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink."

"No cabs to be had out there." This reminds Jane that she must get that snow cat to take them back to the cabin as soon as this song is over.

"I wish I knew how"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," They were having eyesex with each other on stage by this point. They completely forgot about the rest of the people in the room.

"To break this spell"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell"

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir."

"Mind if I move a little closer." Jane is slowly inching her way closer to Maura.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried"

"What's the sense in hurting my pride" Jane is really taking a chance now that she has looped her arm around Maura's waist pulling her closer.

"I really can't stay" Maura leans into Jane, taking in her warmth.

"Baby don't hold out"

"Ahh, but it's cold outside." They duo harmonizes nicely on this last line, Jane taking the alto tones and Maura the soprano.

Neither one has taken eyes off the other even as the dj shoos them off the stage.

"Want to get out of here?" Jane asks hopefully in a whisper next to Maura's ear.

The way Jane asks sends chills down her spine, "I thought you would never ask."

With a cocky smirk on her face Jane flags down the snow cat driver in the lobby and convinces him to drive them back to their cabin despite the building snowstorm.

"From what the driver just told me, looks like we won't be skiing tomorrow. Frankly I don't think I will care all that much after what has occurred on stage." Jane tells Maura. "I couldn't say it earlier, but I was jealous of the man you danced on when you were singing."

"Good, since that is exactly the reaction I was hoping to get out of you."

On the ride to the cabin, they didn't talk much. They just let the new level of closeness set in as Maura rests her head on Jane's shoulder, as Jane plays with her hair. "If you keep doing that, you will put me to sleep."

"Well, I would be okay with that as long as we get to sleep in the same bed tonight. I have always wondered what it would be like to have you fall asleep in my arms." Jane admits as they finally arrive at the cabin.

"I don't see any problem with that at all." Maura beams down at Jane as she climbs out of the cab. "Just don't snore too loud tonight. I heard you the other night when you were in the guest room. Your sinuses are dry again." She is walking to the door and doesn't realize that Jane is coming up behind her.

Jane picks Maura up from behind and spins around. She loses her balance in the deep snow, toppling both of them. Jane lands on top of Maura, who somehow has managed to land on her back. Both women are slightly out of breath on account of the altitude and from laughing. Jane sobers up enough to look at just how beautiful Maura looks covered in a light dusting of snow. Without thinking she closes the distance between their lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

As Jane tries to pull back, Maura tangles her fingers in her hair and pulls her back down to her lips. This kiss is not like the one that Jane just gave her, this one, while just as sweet, is filled with years of pent up passion between the pair.

Jane leans back just enough to look at Maura's face, "I have wanted to do that for so long, it was way better then what my dreams made it out to be." She feels a shiver from the other woman, "Maura, honey we should go in and warm up. You're starting to shiver."

"Yes, but I'm shivering not just from the cold." She rolls them over to reverse their positions and quickly kisses Jane again before standing up and rushing in to the cabin. "Come on slow poke, I can't wait to get you into bed."

**The songs Santa Baby and Baby It's Cold Outside are not mine, so please don't sue me for using them.**


End file.
